California King Bed
by TammiluvsHarryPotter
Summary: Three veela's mated together one submissive and two dominant. Rated M and its Harry, Fred and Draco do not read if you do not like smut.


Harry Potter Fiction

Tammi luvs jazz cullen: Hey guys now this always sounds an odd way to start a fic off but this is the first threesome I have written so be nice:) I hope you like (well not shocked at how terrible it is) x

No one's pov

Three boys in the confines of Hogwarts had a most unique relationship all three were veelas, Draco and Harry being the dominant veelas and Fred being the submissive veela. And today on Fred's 17 birthday all three have to make their bond whole. They made their way to the room of requirements as it was the most secretive of places to bond. Draco got there via his broom making him easily concealed in the darkness of the night. Fred took the secret passage ways he had learnt about during his seven years at Hogwarts and Harry took his invisibilty cloak which had been his fathers before him.

After a few minutes they were all in the room, Draco closed his eyes and the room changed to have a giant fireplace, soft green walls and a big California king bed with red covers. Both of the young dominates advanced on the older submissive until he was backed into a corner, Harry kissed Fred on the mouth his tongue exploring Fred's mouth while Draco took it upon himself to undress everyone, he took his clothes off quickly not caring and he took Harry's off slowly ripping Harry's top off in the process and biting Harry's shoulder trying to prove he was alpha making Harry involuntarily moan the vibrations tingling inside Fred's mouth. Draco slipped in between Harry and Fred cutting off their kiss and pulled off Fred's top and went to gently tease Fred's left nipple while Harry teased the right flicking his tongue back and forth across making it stand erect, as a submissive Fred was patient but in these situations he was not and moaned he moved his hands reaching to pull his trousers off 'No let me' Draco said He let his tongue trail down Fred's exposed torso and slowly undid the zip Harry also let his tongue trail down Fred's torso and both boys pulled the trousers down painstakingly slow. 'Faster'  
'Be patient love' Harry said

Both boys led Fred to the bed and Draco whispered in Harry's ear, Harry looked at Fred's boxers 'Excited?' Draco teased  
'Excite me' Fred said seductively Harry smiled and started kissing Fred's neck, a tender area for Fred making him get goosebumps. And Draco took off Fred's boxers and messaged Fred's testicles and kissed his now erect penis flicking his tongue back and forth up and down Fred's length. While still having Fred in his mouth Draco said the magic words 'Cum for me' the vibrations did more for Fred then the words making him lose control and release his seed in Fred's mouth, Harry wanting more intimacy moved Fred a little so Harry could penetrate his lover he first of inserted two fingers into Fred making him shake ever so slightly, Draco got on his knees his large penis in front of Fred's face 'Taste me' Fred smiled and took the penis in his mouth sucking it. Harry now enetered Fred his penis already releasing cum his thrusts came faster and harder making Draco's penis hit the back of Fred's mouth both dominates looked at their lover who's orgasm shook the whole room his body glowing. Both dominates cummed at the sound of their lovers moans. Fred too cummed staining the red covers, Harry left Fred's body and Draco went behind to pick up where Harry left off and thrusted into Fred, Fred whimpered at Draco's size and Harry kissed Fred and started pumping Fred's penis making him mumble 'Oh god Harry. Draco finishe me now' Draco smiled and kept thrusting into Fred and Harry still pumping Fred's penis until he was almost ready to ejaculate in which he took Fred into his mouh and used his powers to excite Fred further making him ejaculate into Harry's mouth. 'Happy birthday Fred' Both boys said Pulling out of Fred Draco held Fred to his side and Fred held Harry to him, the boys fell asleep. The dominates had made Fred their submissive.

* * *

Tammi luvs jazz cullen: I hope you liked x


End file.
